kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Grind Music Video!!
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals |task = Wait for text from Perry (5h) Do music video with (Kendall OR Kylie OR Kendall & Kylie) at Panoramic Studios in Hollywood |location =Panoramic Studios |rewards = +110 +220 |previous =Wakahisa Ad |following = }} (add goal description here) Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 3 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +70 +125 +2 Dialogue Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), feel like doing a music vid? |Your Dialogue #1 = For who? |Dialogue #2 = The Blaze. He's totally making a name for himself in the R&B scene. Dude is out of Canada, and apparently he left his job as an i-banker, after his office building burned down. |Your Dialogue #2 = Hence the name? |Dialogue #3 = Yup. The video is for a song called The Hustle. From what I can tell, it's about working hard to get yourself out of a bad situation. How that plays out in the video is you and some friends are trying to find your way out of a maze, while a psycho minotaur chases you. |Your Dialogue #3 = I see. |Dialogue #4 = The producer mentioned she's looking for a few more celebs. I know they're super busy, but I was thinking of asking Kendall or Kylie to join you. Maybe if I pull some strings I can get both! |Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' Get Kendall. '''2 Get Kylie. 3''' Both - they need to talk. 10 |Dialogue #5 = '''1 2''' '''3 Talk? |Your Dialogue #5 = 1''' '''2 3''' Long story |Dialogue #6 = '''1 2''' '''3 Understood. |Your Dialogue #6 = 1''' '''2 3''' Don't tell either the other is coming. |Dialogue #7 = '''1 2''' '''3 Got it. The video shoot will be at Panoramic Studios in Hollywood. Have fun! |Your Dialogue #7 = Tnx, P}} |-| Kendall= |-| Kylie= |-| Kendall & Kylie= |Dialogue #1 = Hey, (Y/N). Ky, I didn't know you were doing this, too.|Your Dialogue #1 = (Listen.)|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = And I didn't know you were doing it either. Look, Ken, I want to say I'm sorry for giving you attitude. I let what other people say about me affect our relationship, and it shouldn't. Ever.|Your Dialogue #2 = (Listen.)|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = And I want to say sorry about getting crazy about the LSV show. At the end of the day, it's just a show, and you're family.|Your Dialogue #3 = (Smile.)|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Give me a hug, Ken. You get in here, too, (Y/N).|Your Dialogue #4 = (Group hug.)|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Something tells me (Y/N) wanted this to happen - us making up.|Your Dialogue #5 = (Shrug.)|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Got to keep an eye on this one - she's sneaky.|Your Dialogue #6 = (Chuckle.)|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Alright, you guys ready to shoot this video? I hear we're going to be using green screens. There's going to be a minotaur, a maze. Sounds dope!|Your Dialogue #7 = Let's do it!}} After shoot |character name = Kendall Jenner|character feed name = @KendallJenner|tweet = just finished a music vid for @TheArtistBlaze with @KylieJenner and best friend ever @(Y/F/N)|hashtag = #lovemysquad}} |character name = Kylie Jenner|character feed name = @KylieJenner|tweet = thankful for friends like @(Y/F/N)|hashtag = #family}}